victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Eunmi Byun
'Appearance' *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Brown *Trademark: My voice. My family is very wealthy, so I wear a lot of expansive clothes. They're pretty girly, i guess. Nothing to brag about. My hair is nice too. It's really long, and sometimes wavy. People say that i'm lucky to have naturally wavy hair, but I'm far from lucky. Believe me. No one ever really talks about their shoes right? Okay. I really like converse, but my parents see them as too boyish, so they always send me out of the house in heels. They say that when i go outside, I'm representing the entire family or something, whatever. I just pack sneakers anyway. I don't even bother changing when I get home. 'History' My life is really boring. My parents moved to California, on business, when I was 2. They said that they would go back to Korea, but they never did. My parents have very interesting professions. My mother is a doctor, and my father is a lawyer, they met on a medical case, involving a patient of my fathers, and it was apparent, "love at first sight". Anyway, my parents have always taught me to never speak until spoken to. They didn't want me turning into one of those people who felt as if they could just run around, and do whatever they please. When I started school, people would make fun of me, saying that I was fake, and that I was trying to look like a doll. They couldn't stand that i was attractive, so they hated me. And since I was fake, I was probably a slut too, right? They would always tell me stuff like, "Go back to China, or whatever. We don't need you here", and etc. It was pathetic. After a while, I realized, that I should just stop caring. Which is exactly what i did. I mean, no one cared about me anyway, at the time it seemed like the best option. Which is was, though, due to my lacks of fucks to give, some of the people who considered me a friend of theirs, started to drift away. They said that I was no fun anymore, and that they only became my friend in the first place because they felt sympathy. When I was 14, I auditioned, playing the piano version of Brown Eyes, by Lady Gaga. They accepted me, and I've been going here ever since. No one has really noticed me, so that's good. I wasn't planing on making friends. 'Relationships' Around the time of my audition, my parents had set me up with this boy, who apparently, was a good friend of mine. In the beginning, he did everything for me. I however, was not attracted to him in any way possible. But since my parents went through the trouble of finding a boy, who was actually willing to date me, the least I could do was try. Which is what I did. Near the end of our relationship, I had actually started to gain feelings toward him, which was a mistake. I later found out that he had been using me to, "get back" at his ex-girlfriend. After this I had vowed to never care for anyone like this again, it only leaves you hurt. 'Personality' I'm not very positive. People say whenever I talk, it sounds as if I'm about to cry, which is untrue. I've never cried before, and I won't start now. I'm just very calm, is all. I'm not easily disturbed, actually, I'm quite open. I believe that everyone should be able t have their own opinion. Which is probably what you'd expect from a child who's never had that opportunity, right? I don't get attached to people easily. In fact, it almost never happens. I don't have any close friends, my parents are almost strangers, and my ex boyfriend is dead to me. I'm alone, really. Which is fine. I came into this world alone, and we all end up leaving alone. People always call me antisocial, but I'm not. I'm willing to talk to people, it's just that people are not always able to accept my personality. Though I come off as very cold, I'm actually very fragile. I cry easily. I'm also gullible. Haha, I'm just living proof that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, huh? 'Pictures...' Ahri.png Eunmiselca.jpg Eunmii.png eunmi1.jpg eunmiselca1.jpg eunmiselca2.jpg eunmi3.jpg eunmislide.gif eunmiwalk.jpg eunmi2.jpg eunmi4.jpg eunmi5.png songahri.jpg Category:1996 Births Category:Females Category:Eunmi Byun Category:Content Category:Characters